Bandit
by DiamondDoveSnapDizzle
Summary: Ryou makes a tough decision for his sake as well as his sister's. Say 'goodbye' to your morals and self respect, Ryou. Oneshot.


**Bandit**

**A/N: So, Nightingale and I were on the bus, talkin' about Thiefshipping when I was like "Hey we should write a fic with Ryou and Bandit Keith, cause that would be HAAAAAAWT!" and then we had that :O moment and she was like. "Hell yeah, we're gonna make this a thing!"**

* * *

Ryou sighed as he kicked off the ridiculous, studded, high heel boots that he was required to dawn every night. He hated his job, he really did, but it was the only one he could get at such a short notice. Ryou had taken on the ever-so demeaning job as a male stripper to pay for the apartment he rented to house him and his sister, Amane. They needed a way out from their abusive father after their mother died, especially Amane who got the worst of it...

"Ryou, they love you out there, sweetheart. I say an encore is in order." Mai spoke, entering the boy's personal dressing room.

Mai was the co-owner of the club. She was over the grittier things that went on down stairs of the club called _Panic _while Rafael took care of things upstairs_._

"Yes, Ms. Kujaku Ryou groaned, pulling the welt-leaving boots back on his feet, strapping them around his legs as the always went.

Adjusting his outfit, he made sure that his scantily clad outfit was in place and his blush was reapplied to his pale cheeks. He ruffled his hair with his hands, giving it that 'just had wild sex look' that the folks seemed to adore.

"You look great ,doll." Mai winked as the boy passed by her, making his way to the stage." You've only been at _panic_ for 3 months and you're already one of our best." she showered him with her words of encouragement.

* * *

Lights flashed and the music pulsated throughout the club as Ryou swayed his hips in a provocative walk onto the stage to the center pole.

_'Let's have some fun,_

_this beat is sick,_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.'_

Ryou grinded against the pole to the music, giving everyone the show that they all lusted for. Perverted old geezers, business men and party crazed women, all threw their hard-earned money on stage for the teen. The money, that's all Ryou cared about. He needed it for him and his sister. That's all he thought about while he paraded around stage. Crawling sensuality on all fours to the beat, he picked up the money, sticking it in his shorts, letting men and women stuff more bills in, as much as they wanted. Ryou then got up, retrieving the money from his pants, gripping it in his right hand as he turned his back on the crowd. Ryou slowly slid his leather shorts down enough to see his tattoo and black thong. The crowd cheered and threw more money as the boy revealed more and more of himself. After the song ended, he blew a kiss to the crowd and swayed off the stage with all the money and his discarded clothing in his hands.

"You were great!" Mai said, throwing her arms around the boy and pulling him into a tight hug. She almost suffocated him with her breasts.

Letting him go, she snatched the money out of his hand and counted it. By now, Ryou was used to this. He would make the money and Mai would take her cut. He wasn't sure how things worked in other clubs, but he wouldn't question it.

"Nice catch tonight, kid, here's your cut." Mai smiled handing Ryou a wad of crumpled up ones and fives. Counting it, it totaled 100$.

"Is this everything?" Ryou spoke, counting it again to make sure that he didn't miss anything.

"Those cute little outfits don't buy themselves."Mai winked leaving the boy to talk to another dancer as they emerged from their dressing room.

"Well...I guess it's something..." Ryou sighed.

He was sure that he made over 500$ in all but, all he got to keep was 100$ this time and 50$ from the last dance.

* * *

"Yeah...I know. I'm on my way home now, could you just stay a little while longer til I get there? Thank you, I so owe you. Yes I do. Anzu...I'll be home soon anyway. Bye." Ryou hung up his phone and put it in the pocket of his jeans.

Ryou sighed and put the hood of his jacket over his head as he walked through the parking lot. Finally reaching his old, junky car, he unlocked the door and sat down in his seat.

"Hey, hold on a second." A voice stopped him as he was about to close the car door.

Ryou looked up to see a tall muscular man clad in a leather jacket, black combat boots, an American Flag bandana and sunglasses approaching him. Being the cautious person that he was, Ryou had one hand on his pocket knife that he kept on him at all times. He'd have to keep at least one weapon on him, he lived in the worst part of town and worked into the late hours of the night.

"What is it? I don't have time for chit-chat." Ryou kept his tone steady.

The man casually leaned against the hood of Ryou's car, tilting his sunglasses down like a wise guy. "I really enjoyed your show. How's about you give me a little 'private dance' I'll make it worth your while." The man said with a lustful gleam in his eyes, pulling out a fat clip of money. The man flipped through the bills, showing off the several hundreds he was willing to pay.

Ryou wore a visage of shock. Out of everyone in the club, why would this man come to him? Obviously this was a joke.

"I'm not a prostitute. Sorry to disappoint." Ryou grumbled as he attempted to close his door. The man had a firm grip on the handle, pulling it back open before Ryou was able to close it completely.

"Prostitute is such a harsh and demeaning word. Playmate or escort is muuuch better." A smirk crept on the man's handsome features.

"Either way, I don't have sex for money. Now let go." Ryou tried to sound as serious and intimidating as possible.

"Sure does seems like you need the extra cash." The man spoke as if he knew everything about Ryou's situation.

Ryou needed the money, that was for sure. His rent was due, he needed to save up for a better car, they needed food and it was an understatement to say that he didn't make enough on his job, but was Ryou really desperate enough to get paid for sex. He had morals and self-respect although his dignity was lost as soon as he stepped on stage.

"This is wrong, I don't know you, how do I know that you're not some psycho?" Ryou narrowed his eyes trying to re-enforce the thought that he shouldn't be doing this even though he knew his resolve was quickly wavering.

"The names Keith, kid, and come on now, if I was really gonna do something to you, I would have already." Keith spoke keeping his smirk and cocky demeanor.

"True." Ryou nodded. "But still...it's not right and I shouldn't even be talking to you right now, I need to get home asap, so will you please let go of the door?" he sighed, trying not to look at the money in Keith's hand that he so desperately needed.

Seeing how Ryou's eyes shifted, looking as though he were trying to fight off temptation, Keith flipped through the money again, right in Ryou's face, making sure he saw every hundred-dollar bill, every fifty, every ten.

"That's like..." Ryou's jaw dropped.

"1,000$." Keith wiggled his eyebrows, waving the money clip in front of his face.

_'Why was I saying 'no' again? Oh yeah, morals...self respect...but that is a lot of money.'_

"...Is that like the norm or are you just generous?" Ryou asked avoiding eye contact with the man.

"Let's just say that you're special. Come on, we'll take my car, that way I can leave afterwards.'' Keith took Ryou by the hand, leading him to his car.

* * *

"Make a right, here." Ryou pointed at the shabby apartment building.

Every time Ryou saw that old dicussing building it made depressed, dejected, he wanted more for him and his sister. He wanted a nice home in a safe place, but this was all that he could afford, a cramped, cruddy apartment with barely enough space move around.

"You've got to be kidding me, you live here?" scoffed.

Ryou scowled and quickly got out of the car, thinking to himself,_ 'Am I really gonna do this?'_

We have to take the stairs, like that show, _Big Bang Theory_, the elevator is always broken." Ryou spoke as he led the man into the building.

"I like that show." Keith nodded, climbing the stairs behind the boy.

"There you are." Anzu smiled as she saw Ryou walking down the dank hallway. Her smile molded into a look of confusion when she saw the man following him. "Umm..."

The stern look on Ryou's face told her not to ask any questions.

"So...Amane did her homework, ate, bathed and went right to sleep, so you're set for tonight." Anzu tried to be as casual as possible, pretending like Keith wasn't there at all.

"Great. Thank you Anzu." Ryou hugged his long time friend, pulling two twenties out of his pocket afterwards. "Here, 20$ for gas and 20$ for watching Amane."

"No, I told you that you don't need to pay me. You need it more than I do anyway." Anzu smiled hugging him once more before waving goodbye and leaving.

"Amane? You have a daughter?" Keith scratched his head as the boy led the into his apartment, kicking off his shoes as Ryou did.

"Sister." Ryou answered with a sigh. "So we can't wake her up."

"Oooh, that'll be hard since I'll be making you scream." Keith said wrapping his arms around Ryou from behind.

"I'm serious..ngh..we can't ahhh..." Ryou could barely finish his sentence. Keith had began to nibble and suck on his neck.

"W-wait...my room. My room." Ryou breathed, taking Keith by the hand, leading him to his room. "Close the door. Lock it too."

Ryou sat on his bed and waited for Keith to take the lead again, he looked as though he had no idea what to do. He really didn't know, Ryou was a virgin.

"You gonna make a move?" Keith spoke as he took of his leather jacket, throwing it to the side carelessly along with his sunglasses.

"Umm...You first." Ryou blushed looking down. Was he really about to do this? Give his innocence to a man for money?

Ryou heard Keith sigh and he looked back up.

"What?" Ryou's face grew even redder.

Keith stepped closer to Ryou, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't tell me that you've never fucked before?" Keith couldn't help but laugh.

Ryou brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He never liked being made fun of.

"Aw, don't worry kid..." Keith's voice changed from an amused tone to a sultry growl. "When I'm done with you, you won't even remember what being a virgin feels like."

"Oh...be gentle please." Ryou's words were nothing more that a whisper.

"Gentle? Why don't you help me out of these pants and you can see for yourself if I can be gentle with all of this." Keith took Ryou's hand and placed it on his bulge.

"Probably not..." Ryou swallowed in anticipation as he slowly unzipped the garment. This was really happening.

With Keith's pants down to his knees and his erection free and standing tall, Ryou paused, waiting for Keith to tell him what to do.

"Touch it." He ordered as if reading Ryou's mind.

Ryou wrapped his small, shaking hand around Keith's throbbing member. Why was he so hard already?

"Big right?" Keith purred bucking in Ryou's hand for emphases.

Ryou nodded in response, beginning to move his hand slowly up and down Keith's shaft.

Keith threw his head back and moaned. "Faster."

Ryou obeyed, going faster, grip tightening.

"Now use your mouth!" Keith growled.

Ryou's eyes widened. Keith's cock barely fit in his hand, how was he suppose to stuff it in his mouth.

Ryou lowered his head, down to Keith's member and glanced back up. Keith gave him the 'What are you waiting _for'_ look. Sighing, he turned his attention back to Keith's monster of a dick. Ryou began to lick and kiss at the tip while working his hands at the base.

Without warning, Keith shoved his head down, forcing Ryou to take all that he could into his mouth. Fighting his urge to gag, Ryou ran his tongue around him while his hand did the work where his mouth couldn't reach. He had Keith moaning loudly and gripping his hair almost painfully.

Ryou picked up the pace, bobbing his head rapidly, swirling his tongue until Keith unexpectedly pulled him off.

"What?" Ryou asked, fearing that he did something wrong.

"Take off your clothes. Slowly. Give me a show,baby." Keith panted.

Nodding, Ryou rose from the bed, swaying his hips from side to side to the center of the room. He imagined music in his head, something to dance to. Ryou slid his shirt above his head tossing it to the side. He briefly wished there was a pole of some sort in his room. Ryou danced to the continuous song that played in his head sliding down his pants and underwear, revealing his own erection.

"Come here." Keith beckoned to him, ending the dance.

Ryou obeyed, making his way back over to Keith who took him by the wrists after taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Ryou questioned as Keith began to bind his wrists with the garment.

"Bondage, I like that kind of thing." Keith answered. Ryou's thoughts immediately went to his friend, Yuugi, who wore a bondage collar every day. Not for sexual reasons, but for the fashion.

Ryou was brought back out of his thoughts as Keith put the last tight knot into the bindings.

"Ow..a little too tight, don't you think?" Ryou winced.

"Don't be a baby" Keith spoke placing three fingers a Ryou's lips. "Suck."

"Oh..okay." Ryou complied, taking his fingers into his mouth.

"Yeah, get 'em nice and wet." Keith encouraged.

Before long, Keith laid Ryou on his back, his still bound hands were placed above his head. Keith then spread Ryou's legs and with his saliva covered fingers, he prodded at Ryou's tight entrance.

Ryou bit his lip, holding back a cry that threatened to escape him as Keith entered his middle finger first, pumping it in and out. Ryou couldn't help but let a wine slip out followed by a short string of curse words after a second finger enter the equation.

"Shhh, you'll wake baby sis." Keith cooed, scissoring and pumping him, adding a third finger.

"Ah! It hurts, it hurts! Please st- AH." Ryou stopped his protests when Keith's fingers pushed against a sensitive bundle of nerves within Ryou.

"What? You want me to stop?" Keith purred, teasingly halting his finger movements.

"That spot, hit it again." Ryou panted, blushing furiously.

"If you'll be good, I'll hit that spot all night long." Keith purred resuming the scissoring and pumping.

"Hit the spot, hit the spot, please!" Ryou begged. He would be able to stand the pain if he would just kept hitting that spot.

"Oh, I'll hit it." Keith grinned, taking away his fingers and lining himself up with Ryou's entrance.

Gripping one leg in each hand he began to push himself in. A scream ripped from Ryou's throat. If Ryou's sister slept through that then Gods bless her.

"Usually I'm all up for that, but you gonna have to be quiet unless you want little what's-her-name to ruin the party." Keith lectured, he wanted to continue so badly, he was only halfway in.

"It...hurts." Ryou panted.

"Then relax. That's all you have to do and the pain will go away." Keith grunted, pushing himself in more.

"AHH AHHH!" Ryou couldn't help but cry out.

Keith growled, scolding himself for not preparing him more. Then Keith got an idea. He untied his American flag bandanna and facened it around Ryou's mouth, almost as tight as the bindings around his wrists.

"You can still breath, right?" Keith asked, hands going back to their place on Ryou's legs.

Ryou nodded in response. Keith smiled and in one quick thrust, pushed all the way in, earning a muffled cry from Ryou. Keith took it slow for Ryou's sake, pulling out slowly before pushing back in. He moved like this until Ryou began wiggling his hips, trying to meet Keith's thrusts. Keith took this as a 'You can fuck me as hard as you want' sign, which he complied with.

Remembering where Ryou's prostate was, Keith began thrusting harshly into it. The bandana around Ryou's mouth was now not enough to stifle the cries of pleasure. This only encouraged Keith to go harder, faster. Ryou would definitely feel the pain in the morning though.

Still thrusting, Keith wrapped Ryou's legs around his waist and pulled him up into an embrace. Ryou moved his still bound arms to were they comfortably around his neck.

Ryou gazed into Keith's eyes, they were glazed over with intense lust yet they were so focused. Ryou felt as though he couldn't take much more, he felt as though he would pass out the moment he climaxed. Keith reached between them, taking ahold of Ryou's neglected member. He began to pump it in perfect sync with his thrusts. It only took a few strokes to send Ryou flying over the edge, spilling his seed between them. Keith kept thrusting into the now spent Ryou, nearing his climax. Ryou rested his head on Keith's chest, taking his thrusts until Keith finished with a roar and a shudder.

Keith pulled out, and unraveled their bodies. In his half sleep state Ryou let Keith untie the wraps from his arms and mouth. He then pulled up his pants and began to gather his things.

"Wait...stay." Ryou whispered, trying his very best to fight off sleep.

"That's not how this works..." Keith spoke pausing to take in the pitiful look in Ryou's eyes. "...but I guess I could for tonight. I'm tired as fuck anyways." Keith crawled back into bed next to Ryou who let out a content sigh.

* * *

The light shining through the shades of his window urged Ryou to wake up. He groaned and rolled over to the empty, cool side of the bed. Ryou was a little disappointed that Keith wasn't there, but then he thought to himself, why would he? He was there for one reason only and now that was over. Ryou suddenly felt sick. He'd actually pleasured a man for money. He had given away his innocence to someone he'd never see again. Oh how he wished that he could somehow purge his body of the sins he'd commented.

"Shower, I need a shower." he said to himself. Ryou sat up but quickly regretted it because of the sharp pain that shot up his spine. "Uugh...maybe later."

"Um, Ryou." Amane poked her head in the door.

"Yeah, Amane." Ryou answered, hoping that she wouldn't question him about anything. Ryou had no doubt that she heard something.

"Umm, a man, Keith, I think it was, he left this for you." Amane spoke, entering the room, pulling something from behind her back and put it on Ryou's bed.

It was Keith's bandanna, neatly wrapped around something. Ryou guessed it was the money.

"So...who was he? Your boyfrieeend?" Amane giggled.

Ryou didn't know what to tell her so he decided to change the subject.

"Why don't you go get ready for school." Ryou laughed nervously

Amane shrugged and made her way out of the room. Ryou used this opportunity to unfold Keith's present. The money was there, but there were some extra things that puzzled him. A laminated card and a note that read:

_'Give me a call sometime._

_I have a feeling that you won't have to work at that old, dusty strip club for much longer'_

_123-456-7899 (random ass number lawlcakes)'_

"What does he mean by that?" Ryou questioned reading the card next.

_'Bandit's Bar&Grill' _the card read in big, bold, red, white and blue letters.

Ryou thought to himself, trying to put two and two together. He was sure that he'd been there before. It wasn't exactly a 'family establishment' what with all the rough and tough bikers, but what did this have to do with Keith? Maybe he worked there and could put in a good word for Ryou. This excited him, having a real job with an actual set income could do wonders for him.

Ryou grabbed his phone immediately and dialed Keith's number hoping he'd answer right away.

"Hello?" Keith answered.

Ryou could tell that he was probably at_ Bandit's then_ by the background noise.

"Umm...Hi, I-it's Ryou." he spoke, nervously twirling his hair in his fingers.

"Oh, heeey, hehe, you have fun last night?" Keith purred though the phone, sending a nice chill through Ryou's body.

"Yeah, I did. More than I expected, actually. Umm so about..._Bandit's Bar&Grill_...do you think they'll hire me?"

"Kid, you _are_ hired. Show up around noon-ish." Ryou could feel Keith's smirk through the phone.

"I-I am? Doesn't the boss or manager need to interview me or something?" Ryou questioned, always being the skeptic.

"Kid, who do you think _owns_ the place. I mean they do call me Bandit Keith. See the connection? Bandit Keith, _Bandit's Bar&Grill_ ?" Keith spoke in a matter-of-factly tone.

"...You never said your name was _Bandit_ Keith, but OH MY RA, THANK YOU!" Ryou spoke in a rush, unable to hide his rising excitement.

He jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain in his spine.

"No problem." Keith chuckled.

"I'll be there right away!" Ryou said, heading for the shower.

"I said noon, but-"

Ryou had already hung up.

He was just so excited. He didn't have to dance for those perverted old dogs anymore. Ryou couldn't wait to get to the place so he could jump into Keith's arms and thank him in person. Things were looking up for him. Even with a minimum wage pay, that was way more that he was getting on stage and he was grateful. Maybe he would start looking for better apartment, save up for a better car. Ryou was so happy.

Things were finally looking up.

* * *

**A/N: And the moral of the story is: Be a prostitute and you'll eventually meet a cool guy who'll give you a better job. :D**

**Also, I'm not saying there will be a sequel, but there will be a 'what's goin on in Ryou's life' sort of thing going on.**

**Song Lyrics used: Love Game by Lady Gaga (Who should be an Egyptian God)**


End file.
